


Enchantment

by AlessiaHeartilly



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessiaHeartilly/pseuds/AlessiaHeartilly
Summary: “So I guess my enchantment finally worked.”





	Enchantment

**Author's Note:**

> A little story written for a prompt on my tumblr blog: After their kiss on the Garden balcony, Squall and Rinoa reminisce about the night they met in the ball room, Rinoa starts to playfully tease when Squall admits he liked the dress she wore that night....

As soon as Squall pulls back from their kiss, smiling at her again, Rinoa sighs in satisfaction. And then, smirking, she says, “so I guess my enchantment finally worked.”

“Your what?” asks Squall, a little taken aback.

“My enchantment.” She giggles, covering her mouth with her hand, and then, sobering up, she chants with a serious voice, “you’re-going-to-like-me… you’re-going-to-like-me.” She giggles again.

“Oh, that,” he says, with a small smile. Rinoa feels she won’t ever get enough of his smiles. “Well. I did dance after that, didn’t I?”

“I had to drag you.”

“I _let_ you drag me.”

“That’s not really how I remember it!” she says, laughing again. He thinks he loves that laugh, too.

“I’m a gunblader, Rinoa. Strength has never been an issue for me. I could have stopped you. I didn’t.”

“Soooooo… are you saying that my enchantment worked that evening?”

Squall chuckles and Rinoa is so stunned hearing him laughing that she almost doesn’t hear what he says next. “It was the dress.”

“The dress?” She laughs with him. “So, did you like it?”

Of course he did. The perfect length, the perfect color, the perfect simplicity. And boy, did he love the way it left her back naked.

“It was pretty.”

“Only pretty?” She can’t resist teasing him – there’s a glint in his eyes, a soft smile on his lips, a somewhat longing expression on his face. He liked that dress and she’s thrilled knowing this and she doesn’t really understand why. She’s just giddy with happiness.

He doesn’t answer. He pulls her closer and kisses her breathless. “Only pretty?” she repeats after the kiss, watching him through half-closed eyes.

“Beautiful, actually,” he finally admits, a faint blush spreading on his cheeks.

She pushes aside a lock of his hair. She is amused, he notices. “So you’re a leg kind of guy?”

Again, he doesn’t answer. He kisses her, pushing her slightly until she is comfortably blocked between his body and the marble. “I’m not a leg kind of guy,” he says when he pulls back. “I’m not saying I don’t like your legs,” he adds quickly; he doesn’t want to offend her. “It’s just… not what attracted me that evening.”

“Mmmh. So you were attracted.”

“Yes,” he mumbles, hiding his blush with feathery kisses on her neck.

“You should stop kissing me to distract me.”

“Am not.”

She feels him inhaling deeply, his breath hot and ticklish on her neck. “Are too.”

He chuckles against her skin. “I like your legs. They are striking, really,” he says, his lip brushing her neck, making her tingling all over. “But I really, really, _really_ liked the back of the dress. It looked amazing on you.”

She grins, turning to reward him with a kiss. They are getting better at this, she thinks. Still, she can’t help herself. Squall is so open, so tenderly passionate, and he feels so amazing she just _has_ to tease him. She can’t help it.

“So basically…” she starts, kissing him softly. “You liked the naked parts of my body.”

He laughs. It’s not like the small chuckles, the feeling of breath on her neck earlier. It’s a full laugh, so melodious, so peaceful, so intriguing that she falls in love with him again.

His eyes sparkle. His mouth smiles. His kiss speaks of desire. “Yes,” he breathes, voice still trembling with laughter against her lips. “The dress was beautiful, but the girl in it was astonishing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it!


End file.
